Our time on Resturant Row
by Kitten1313
Summary: Alfred thought he was going to college and finally leaving but plans change and now he's stuck in a bar hoping to finally break free of his old life...what he doesn't expect is to find something he's been looking for his whole life. (Warning contains England's cooking) AU AmericaxLiechtenstein
1. His first day

**This rated M for swearing, sexual and drug references as well as alcohol use. **

Alfred looks out of the window as the bus starts moving again, it's his first day of work and honestly he'd rather be anywhere else right about now. He shakes his head, where did his life go? Just weeks before he was going off to college to start his life as a freshman but now all he wants to hit his head against the window. When the economy crashed so did his chances of finally leaving the state and his older twin's shadow.

He mutters to himself as the bus pulls up to the busy station, "A fucking dishwasher…" The tall nineteen year old quickly jumps off and walks down the crowded street. It's the only job he could get and while he's happy he at least has one it's not what he wants to do for the rest of his life.

Second Street is busy even in the early morning with delivery drivers, office workers and cars wiping down the street lined with restaurants and bars. Alfred stops at a small bar with a large green door and peers inside the large front window confused, "What the hell?" He checks his phone then tries the door finding it locked, "Shit."

"Sorry we're not open yet." A male voice calls out behind him almost making him jump, "Come back in an hour."

Alfred turns to see a slightly taller man, "Oh…um I actually work here." He can tell the man is at least twenty five or so with short white hair and warm red eyes.

The man blinks before giving him a big grin, "You must be Alfred. I'm the awesome Gilbert." Gilbert takes Alfred's hand before unlocking the door, "So have you ever been on Restaurant Row before?"

"No I was always told it's kind of dangerous down here." The small restaurant is dimly lit with a large deep brown oak bar off to the left and ten tables scattered around the rest of the dining room.

Gilbert lets out a laugh as he motions the blonde haired teen to follow him, "That's cause it is. It is Harrisburg after all." He opens a door and leads the way into a small white kitchen with a large grill, stove, two ovens on one wall with a large prep table in the middle of the room and a small radio blaring punk rock music sitting on the table. "HEY ARTHUR TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!"

A shorter blonde haired man pops his head up from his spot below a prep table, "It's not shit." His emerald eyes shoot daggers at the red eyed man. "It's music." While he continues to shoot Gilbert a wicked glare he does turn the volume down before reaching below the table in a small refrigerator and taking out a carton of heavy cream.

Gilbert shakes his head, "It's un-awesome to make my ears bleed."

"It's the only up so loud because the fucking frog decided to tell me about what he did last night…or should I say who he did." Arthur almost shutters, "God him and his fucking stories and vivid…God I still have images." It's only now that he notices Alfred slightly hiding behind Gilbert, "Who the fuck are you, another bartender?"

Gilbert moves slightly out of the way, "Nope our new awesome dishwasher…didn't you notice what he looked like when you hired him?"

"I didn't hire him." Arthur hisses slightly annoyed, "Our great boss did…" He looks Alfred up and down, "Fuck you're young." He finally just shrugs, "Gil, show him the dish room."

Gilbert's eyes narrow, "You're the fucking head chef you do it." He looks over at a large stock pot on the stove billowing black smoke, "Uh…Arthur I think your burning the place down again."

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" Arthur races to his stove and quickly pulls the pot off burning himself in the progress, "Damn it!" He could kick himself for forgetting the soup again, "Show him the fucking dish room."

Gilbert just laughs before motioning the confused teen to a nearby room, "Don't mind him. He's always burning something that's why we have Feli but you'll meet him later today." Both men turn to a large metal box like machine in the corner of the small hot room, "Okay it's really simple. This here is Betsy and she's awesome…most of the time anyway. So just fill her up, close the door and she'll do the rest."

Alfred nods staring at the large box, "Kay but where does everything go and um do I clock in somehow?" He's still unsure what's exactly going on as the punk music filters into the small room.

"Yeah…He'll tell you eventually." He turns to leave.

"Wait Dude are you some kind of waiter or something?"

Gilbert lets out a deep laugh, "I'm the awesome bartender." He turns back and smiles, "Sorry but I have to get ready for the lunch crowd."

Alfred blinks, "It's only noon."

"Yeah and some are already drunk by the time they get in here. Its restaurant row, you better get used to it." With that Gilbert leaves the man alone in the room.

It wasn't new for Alfred, he had been a dishwasher when he was fifteen but that was just for the summer and now here he was again. Same job just different place, he slams the dishwasher door closed and listens to the machine jump to life. "Damn that music is weird…" He wipes away the sweat already accumulating on his forehead as he grabs a stack of hot but clean dishes and ventures out of the room.

Arthur looks over as he finishes wrapping his now red hand, "Oh right they go over there." He points to a large shelf above the prep table, "And the rest of it goes in that small fridge." The shorter British man grabs a box of gloves and swears at himself, "Do you have any other questions?"

"Um yeah, don't I need to clock in and how long is my shift?"

This stops Arthur, "You mean Roderick didn't tell you?" Alfred shakes his head, "That fucking…okay lunch usually lasts until two. You get an hour break then you work until we close so…ten."

"Yes…Sir."

"Don't call me that. Its Arthur okay? This place is too damn small to be so formal." The head chef gives him a smile, "So what do I call you?"

"Al is fine Dude."

"Good now I'll show you everything else later. Oh and um welcome to The Green Bar."

Alfred cocks his head, "I've been meaning to ask why is it called the Green Bar?"

The shorter man laughs, "Cause it is." He leaves for a moment only to return a minute later with a white apron, "Here where this." He throws it to the younger man who quickly grabs it and ties it on over his white t-shirt and jeans, "Now I'll introduce you to the rest of the team later."

"That Feli Dude?"

Arthur smiles, "Yeah him."


	2. Welcome

"Ve, you're new." Feli a short Italian man smiles up at Alfred. His hazel eyes shine with delight, "Great we could use a new cook."

Arthur shoots him an evil look, "We need a dishwasher."

The Italian man just smiles back, "Isn't that what you are?"

"Just make today's soup." Arthur snaps back as he starts to walk out into a small side room.

"Didn't you do that this morning?" Feli asks grabbing a large stock pot, "Or did you burn it again?"

Arthur returns in a long sleeved black chef jacket, "Shut up and make the fucking thing."

"So that's a big yes."

"No that's a fuck you." Arthur turns to the now snickering Alfred, "Don't you have some fucking dishes to do?"

Alfred quickly turns back towards the hot room to see a tall blonde haired man walking out fo it, "Oh and how are you?" He asks with a strange grin, "Did you get lost?"

"Uh…not really. I'm Alfred." He reaches out his hand to the blue eyed man.

"Oh the new guy. I'm Francis." The Frenchman gives the teen a creepy smile, "I'm ze top waiter and…" He pulls Alfred in closer making the younger man's skin crawl, "manager."

"Frog, leave my dishwasher alone." Alfred feels relieved with Arthur now by his side, "If you're looking for someone to fuck try one of the sluts across the street."

"Oh but I have multiple times and now it burns every time I pee." Francis laughs as one of his hands moves down to his crotch, "I was told they got it from you."

Arthur just rolls his eyes, "Sure they did. I gave it to them so you'd get it too." His voice is dripping with a special sarcasm only used for the front of the house manager.

Again Francis lets out a laugh, "My god we actually agree on something." For a moment his eyes narrow, "You know I think that's illegal and if you wanted to do me…" He moves closer to the shorter man, "All you had to do is ask."

Arthur fights the urge to hit the man across the face as he grits his teeth, "Alfred, come with me please."

The younger man quickly does what he's told if only to escape the man, "Um…is he my boss too?"

"No I am your boss, although you do have to listen to him from time to time." He rubs his temples, "Don't…uh…shit." He's thinking now it would have been easier just to hit the Frenchman, "Just follow Feli around for a while. I need to make a quick call."

The head chef walks out of the kitchen making a beeline for the bar, "You fucking asshole he's not even old enough to drink yet and you have to go and hit on him?"

Francis shakes his head, "Oh come on. I was just messing with him." Francis leans in close, "Why jealous?"

Now with the coast clear with only Gilbert looking on Arthur kicks Francis hard in the shin, "I'm going to say this once. Leave my boys alone."

"Little prick. You seriously need laid." Francis says rubbing his shin watching the man walk back into the kitchen.

Gilbert shakes his head as he cuts lemon wedges, "Not awesome."

"What? He does."

Gilbert wipes his hands on his apron as he turns the closed sign over, "Are you volunteering?"

A cynical smile creeps over Francis's face, "I might be."

* * *

Arthur comes back to a strange site, "It's very easy." Feli says as he shows Alfred how to roll out the dough, "Just remember you're making love to it. Love~" He sings out, "Pasta is a beautiful thing."

"What happened to the soup?"

Feli motions to the stock pot, "It's almost done now back to pasta." He smiles sweetly to the now flour coated dishwasher, "It has to be nearly see though when we're done."

Arthur just blinks, "Feli…he's the dishwasher."

"No, I thought that other guy is the dishwasher."

Arthur looks back at the small room, "What other guy?" Arthur quickly pops his head into the room, "Uh Yao what are you doing here?"

The short older man shakes his head, "Doing dishes what does it look like?"

"I thought you got fired."

"I thought you got your head out of your ass."

Both square off for a moment, "Good to have you back Yao." Arthur smiles as the older man rolls his eyes.

"Stupid asshole." Yao says with a smile as he pokes his head out of the room.

"Okay Al." Arthur scratches his head; he hates it when his boss does this to him. When Arthur was hired he was told he would be doing the hiring for the kitchen and now like always he was butting in and now he's stuck with two dishwashers. The British man can't bring himself to do it so he just sighs looking at his Sous Chef and the younger man, "I guess your now our um…" He thinks quick, "Prep cook."

Feli smiles, "Ve, then back to pasta." He says it with such joy, "It's such a beautiful thing."

Alfred nods, "Sure…" He smiles unsure of what exactly is happening but at least he wouldn't have to wash dishes. He looks over at a small streak of black smoke rising from the oven, "Uh…Arthur?"

"Oh bloody hell not again!" He races to the oven doors only to see his scones completely burnt, "God damn it."

A slightly older woman walks in though the back door just as the frazzled cook takes out the black rocks, "Uh…Arthur I wish you won't try to burn the place down." She shakes her head as she smiles at Alfred, "Oh hello Honey, I'm Elizaveta."

"Hello Ma'am." He gives her a sweet smile as she quickly walks past the men and out into the dining room, "Damn she's kind of-"

"She's one of the owners." Yao finishes before slowly joining the group, "Now about you…"

Arthur watches as he scraps what's left of the scones in the trash, "Yao…"

"Oh relax I'm not going to ask anything I wouldn't ask you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Now Feli looks up from his fresh pasta, "What are we asking?"

Yao shrugs, "Everything."

Alfred laughs, "Not much to say, I've got a twin brother."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

Yao's eyes light up wickedly, "Boyfriend?"

Alfred shakes his head quickly as Arthur clears his throat, "Dishes Yao."

Feli chimes in as he cools off his pasta, "Oh there's nothing wrong with that." He starts to run water over the long thin pasta, "In fact Ludwig should be here soon for his shift."

"Yes but he hasn't been here for more than three hours." Arthur tries in vain but it's going to happen, the man's new and they're going to send him through the ringer whether he wants them to or not. "Al."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the restaurant field."

**A/N: I've actually worked in restaurants for nearly five years now and some things are based on actual events and conversations I've had. The M-rating is for how dirty the conversations can get and cause I'm paranoid. The pairings for now are just GerIta and AusHun. **


	3. Night

Alfred slowly moans as he opens his front door and flipping the switch, "God…why…does everything…hurt?" He quickly sinks into his old worn sofa; he isn't used to standing much less running around for eight hours in a hot busy kitchen and now every muscle aches. He reaches for his phone and sighs dialing the well known number.

"Hello?"

"Sup bro." Alfred smiles as he quickly kicks off his shoes, "How's home life?"

"Same. How's apartment life?"

Alfred shrugs as he looks around at his small second story apartment, "Same…I just got home and yah know wanted to just talk."

Matthew sighs into the phone, "I know…Alfred all you have to do is apologize."

"I'm not fucking apologizing for something I didn't do!" He tries to stand but gives up quickly, "Shit…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine." He lets out a groan as his cat eyes him from across the room, "What Hero? Daddy will feed you later."

"Are you really going to talk to the cat while you're on the phone with me?"

"Maybe…but I mean are you getting ready yet?"

Matthew rolls his eyes at his brother's short attention span, "Yeah I am. In fact I'm leaving later this week."

"Already?" Alfred tries not to sound hurt, "Damn well…don't have too much fun in Quebec."

"If you just…Alfred I know you didn't do anything to bad but Mama's mind is made up. Just come home and she'll let you stay."

Hero jumps down from his spot at the window and mews at his tall owner, "I just…Mattie things just got so fucking twisted and I just can't." He leans down to pet his Maine Coon, "When Natalia pulled that little stunt it was the last straw for Mama."

Matthew nods both knowing that once their parents kicked Alfred out it didn't matter what the younger twin does they won't take him back. "You should know…she was never pregnant in the first place."

Alfred leans back rubbing his forehead, "Yeah I figured as much. She just wanted me back since she thought I was leaving…you know before everything kind of went to hell."

"It didn't have to Al. Really it shouldn't have gotten this far. You had a bright future and…"

"Thank you Mother. Next you'll tell me to get my head out of the clouds or more accurately out of my ass cause no one makes money as an artist and get a real job like Dad or…" He stops shaking his head.

"Me?...Al I'm following my dream not Mama's or Dad's. Mine."

Alfred takes it in, "And I'm happy for you. Bro really I am. Hey when you come home for Winter break I'll cook for you."

"Cook? Sure Al. I'll talk to you later."

Alfred smiles, "Yeah Bro. Bye." He looks at his phone and shakes his head, "Kay Hero time for Dinner." He tries to stand as every muscle aches, "In bout five minutes." He rests his head back on the soft sofa just thinking. His grades in high school weren't perfect like his brother's but he pasted senior year without much trouble…at least academically anyway. He had always wanted to be a famous comic book artist and make the heroes he loved so much as a kid in maybe New York or LA.

But his mother always had high hopes and plans for him. He was supposed to get a scholarship; he was supposed to save enough so when she co-signed all his loans he wouldn't be treading water. He wasn't supposed to take a year off then total his car drunk driving and get his so called girlfriend pregnant. "Well at least that last parts not true…man I miss that awesome car."

He's about asleep when he feels a sudden pain shoot up his foot, "Ah, Hero stop biting my toe!" The Maine Coon looks up at him before latching on harder to his big toe, "No! Fucking cat!" He tries to stand only to trip over the large animal and crashes to the ground, "Oww…why Hero?"

Hero walks over to his face and mews loudly at him, "Okay, okay…damn you are a crazy cat." Again Hero meows louder as Alfred stands, "Fine, fine."

He watches the animal for any more sudden attacks as he walks over to the fridge, "So wet food tonight." He turns to hear a crunch below his feet, "No…my chips!" He looks around and spots the now empty bag of BBQ chips, "I was going to eat those."

The cat stands in front of the empty bag licking its lips, "Yeah I'm glad you enjoyed them." He quickly empties the cat food into Hero's dish before picking up the bag, "How are you still hungry? This bag is huge."

Alfred just shakes his head, "You are so weird sometimes." He throws it out, "You only eat them in the bag…or when Lili would feed you them." He stops and thinks back, "Although you always hissed at Natalia."

Hero ignores his master only concerned with the food before him, "Guess I should have taken that as a sign." He shrugs going towards the bedroom, "Not that it really matters anymore…she's probably off saving something or other…" He smiles, "Hey God for once could you bring her back to me?" He chuckles to himself that's another thing that caused a lot of tension at home. "Or do I have ta kneel down on my knees?"

It's not that he doesn't believe like his Mother thinks but…he's not sure if being a strict Catholic is what he wants to be. In hindsight he shouldn't have been as loud with his ideas and views to his mother but like everything else it's too late to change the past. "Just a passing glance would be nice. I don't want ta marry her or anything." He shutters for a moment, "Uh, and um…" He stops and shakes his head, "Maybe not…Vash still scares the hell out of me, but then so does Ivan and Natalia."

Hero jumps up on Alfred's mattress, "Okay boy. Time for bed cause…it's going to be another sore day I just know it."


	4. A familar face

Just as he hopes off the bus Alfred swears he sees a familiar face in the crowd and his heart nearly stops. "God you're fucking with me now." He mutters to himself as he quickly walks away from the station and towards the Green Bar and meets Gilbert right outside, "Morning Dude."

Gilbert smiles, "Hey didn't think you'd come back."

"Why wouldn't I?" Alfred asks cocking his head a little making Gilbert laugh.

"Because you looked like hell by the time you left here last night. Damn I didn't think you could stand let alone walk." The albino says reaching for his keys before looking past the new prep cook, "Hey Chickie."

A petite blonde girl appears by Alfred's side, "Morning Gilbert." She sweetly says before turning to Alfred, "Al?"

He looks down stunned at the girl next to him, "Lili?" He can't believe it and all he can think to do is smile, "Um…it's been awhile."

Lili blushes a little, "Yeah…"

Gilbert just watches the pair for a moment, "Aww so sweet." He opens the door and the two quickly follow, "Chickie you know our new cook?"

"Cook huh?" Lili looks over as Alfred slowly nods, "That's great Al. Um…how's Mattie?"

He shrugs a little as he makes a beeline towards the kitchen with her surprisingly follows, "He's going to college in a few days. Yah know he's going up to Quebec to study French literature and stuff."

She laughs thinking back fondly of the blonde haired teen, "Yeah that sounds like him. What about you?"

Thinking fast he smiles, "Just hanging around yah know. What about you? I mean I thought you were going to…" He has to think for a moment, "Lict-ten-stien?"

He blushes slightly at her laughter, "Liechtenstein. Yeah I did spend a summer over there but now I'm back and it's really good to see you." She breaks off going towards a large coffee maker and switches it on, "How's Hero?"

Alfred fights back the urge to laugh at his strange roommate and his little attacks on him, "Like Hero. I still have ta hide my chips and soda otherwise he'll eat 'em. And he's still waking me up at three by trying to kill me."

"Aww he just loves you is all." She says as the machine moans to life and the smell of coffee fills the small space, "How's Natalia?"

He knew that was coming eventually, "Uh…well…" He scratches his head as Arthur walks by, "We kind of broke up a while back."

Arthur stops for a moment, "Alfred I'm going to have you do the soup today so hurry up and leave our waitress alone for now."

Lili smiles as she finishes with the machine and walks back out into the dining room, "Hey Gilbert? When did Al start working?"

"Yesterday Chickie." He stops wiping a glass and smiles, "Why?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Stop it Gil we just go way back."

"Uh huh."

"I mean it. Now what are the specials for today?" She grabs a large black board and a piece of chalk, "Well?"

He shrugs going back to his glass, "Don't know yet…who the hell cleaned the glasses?! These look like shit."

"Um…weren't you working last night?"

"I am way too awesome to have done this shit-y of a job of cleaning." He moans ducking below the bar, "Fucking Francis! He must have spilt wine and…now it's all fucking sticky!" He looks up to see her gone, "Francis you bastard I had this all nice and clean."

* * *

Lili pops her head into the kitchen, "Arthur what are the specials today?" She's met with the short blonde trying to give a quick lesson to the taller teen, "Or do you want me to come back?"

"No Love it's okay." Arthur says grabbing a large chef's knife, "Just give me a second." He turns back to Alfred, "Okay now you curl you fingers up and keep your thumb back unless you want to lose it."

"Like this?" Alfred says as he curls his fingers around a carrot.

"Yes like a…cat." He hands the teen the knife, "Now go slow. Feli and I have had years of practice so we can do it fast without cutting ourselves."

"Kay." Alfred beams before carefully starting to slice the carrot into large pieces.

Arthur then turns back to the petite teen, "Right the specials…let's do cheesesteak and," He thinks for a moment, "Fish and chips."

She quickly writes them down, "Got it. Anything else?"

"Yes eighty six the apple pie for now." Arthur says as Alfred looks up.

"Eighty six?"

Lili answers, "It means we're out of apple pie." She turns back around, "Thanks guys." She goes back to her board and quickly writes down the lunch specials, "Gilbert does this look okay?"

He pops his head up from under the bar, "Yeah Chickie that looks awesome now tell me is our un-awesome manager coming in any time today?"

"I'd have to look but I don't think until my shift is over."

The bartender nods as he stands, "Figures. Now Lili how do you know our cook?" He leans on the bar as he watches her flip the sign, "You know you'll have ta tell me. I'm just too awesome not to tell."

She rolls her eyes, "There's nothing to tell. We went to high school together but I haven't seen him since I graduated."

"But he's a little older than you right? Not by much though."

"Gil…" She shakes her head hoping her face isn't too red, "We were just friends and now we're just co-workers."

He lets out a deep laugh, "Uh huh. Chickie that's what they all say."


	5. A needed break

**I've decided to change this from a friendship/humor to a Romance/hurt/comfort because I think it would fit much better in the long run. And the main pairing is America& Liechtenstein. **

The small bar is nearly empty as the lunch rush quickly leaves with only a few customers left sitting at a small table. "Miss what are your fish and chips?" A tall slender woman asks as she flags down Lili.

Lili smiles sweetly at the woman, "Well it's haddock with French fries."

"Oh…but I mean why is it called Fish and chips then if it's fries and not chips?"

"It's a British term for fries." Lili answers gently reaching for her pen and paper.

The woman's eyes narrow slightly, "But this is America not Britain." Her date lets out a snicker as the woman continues, "Now is the fish fried?"

Lili nods as she continues to smile at the woman, "Yes it's beer battered and fried."

"Oh…never mind then I'll have some soup instead." Her date nods and Lili walks away from the two now rolling their eyes, "That's really stupid to call it that."

She sighs as she walks into the kitchen, "Arthur do we have anymore of soup?" She stops seeing a lemon whip across the room and splatter on the wall next to her. "Um…Hello Francis."

Francis turns and smiles at the younger girl, "Hello mon cheri." He quickly ducks another lemon, "Oh Arthur." He sings out sweetly to the enraged chef.

"Don't Arthur me you fucking jackass!" The shorter man hisses with another lemon in his hand, "I told you yesterday to knock it off."

The French man gives him a knowing wicked grin, "What are you talking about?" He tries to duck but is hit right in the middle of his forehead.

She just shakes her head turning to the dumbfounded prep cook, "Al can I have some of the soup? I need two bowls."

"Sure…Does this happen a lot?"

"What? Arthur attacking Francis or Francis hitting on everyone?"

"Both."

Lili just shrugs taking two bowls, "Only when they're here." She smiles leaving the kitchen quickly, "And they're always here."

Alfred turns back to the two as Francis wipes the seeds from his now reddened forehead, "You little prick. I'm just having some fun with him."

"And I told you to knock it off." Arthur's about to go for another fruit when Yao grabs his hand, "Go do some fucking dishes!"

The slightly older man doesn't let go and when Ludwig walks in though the back door Yao pushes the emerald eye man out it, "The dishes can wait." He eyes Arthur for a moment, "Go smoke." He demands as he closes the door.

Arthur shakes his head as he runs a hand through his mess of blonde hair, "Damn wanker." He calls out as his hands reach into his pocket and takes out his pack, "Motherfucking…" He brings one to his lips and goes for his lighter.

"Arthur?"

He looks up the cigarette still dangling from his lips, "Yes Alfred?" He watches the younger man walk out and sit on the back steps never looking away from him, "You want one?"

Alfred shakes his head, "No…" Yet he takes one anyway, "Um do you want me to clean up the lemons?"

Quickly Arthur lights his cigarette inhaling the rich smoke before answering, "No I'll do it, and don't be so damn skittish."

"I wasn't being skittish." Alfred says playing with the cigarette in his hands, "I just didn't know what the hell was going on."

Now Arthur lets out a chuckle, "Yeah I grabbed whatever was closest." He shrugs as he brings the cigarette back up to his lips, "Normally it's only peas or tomatoes…which drives Feli up the fucking wall." Again he laughs, "Damn that man and his brother are crazy when it comes to their fucking tomatoes."

Alfred nods and just as he brings the cigarette up to his lips Arthur reaches out his hand for it, "Um…" He quickly hands it back as Arthur drops his and scrapes in under his foot.

"Alright, I'm going to go clean up while you just go on break."

"Okay." Alfred says as Arthur pats him gently on the back and follows him back inside.

* * *

Alfred sits his food down at a corner table and reaches for his phone, "Can I join you?"

He looks up a Lili and smiles, "Sure." He moves over slightly to make room before putting his phone back into his pocket, "So…are you…um done for the day?"

She takes a sip of her soda, "Just about." She watches him for a moment, "So it's really different huh?"

"What?" He asks taking a bite out of his burger.

"Working here…and living on your own."

He nearly chokes as he sputters, "Who told you? Dude?" He can't think as he looks at her with wide eyes.

She gives him a warm smile, "I texted my brother earlier and he told me everything."

"Not everything…" Alfred whispers as he looks away.

Lili takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, "I know your Mama kicked you out and that Natalia's brother nearly killed you."

"Yeah well…" He sits back and sighs, "Ivan couldn't catch me and with Mama…yeah she pretty much disowned me." Alfred gives her a weak smile, "But hey every hero has to go through a lot of shit before they can really shine right?"

She returns his smile, "Right and you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Sure." Now his smile is wider and genuine, "You know um…we both have off Sunday and well," He can feel his face redden slightly; "Um…Hero would love to see you."

"I would love to see him too. Just send me your address and I'll see you Sunday um noon?"

He can't believe his ears, "Yeah noon is awesome." He lets out a small laugh as she gets up and walks away. Alfred's heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest, "Fuck yeah." He smiles as he hears another familiar shouting from just inside the kitchen.

"You bloody jackass! Put my station back on!"

"No it's un-awesome and since I have to be back here right now. We're going to listen to some really awesome music."

"All I hear is fucking screaming! Is it even in English?!"

"No its German and like I said it's awesome!"

Alfred just shakes his head, "Wow these guys are nuts."


	6. A chance taken

Alfred squares off against his furry little roommate, "You little…how'd you find 'em?" He looks down at a small bag of what was BBQ chips then back at Hero licking his lips. Alfred shakes his head as he slowly picks up the bag, "Shit…" He groans before sitting down on his couch after another long shift.

He looks around his small apartment and lets out a sigh, "It's not much Hero…the hell was I thinking inviting her over to this?" He shakes his head thinking back to every time he had snuck out to her place to hang out and how large her home was, "Why is she working as a waitress? I know she has money. Hell she can go where ever and do anything she fucking wants." A distant thought enters his mind, 'But she came back and this is my chance.' He hadn't thought about it for a long time but it's true. Even when he was going out with Natalia…

Hero jumps on his master's chest and smacks him in the face with his long tail, "Oww!" He looks down at the Maine Coon as it meows at him, "Food? Is that all you think about?" Again Hero meows, "Oh and Lili? Do you miss her?"

Alfred chuckles to himself, "Okay, but I'm going out and getting chips for Sunday and you are not getting any." Hero snuggles up to him and lets out a deep purr, "Purr all you want you're not getting any."

* * *

"Aww do you want a chip Hero?" Lili asks sweetly to the large cat on her lap, "You're a pretty little kitty." She says as Hero lets out a purr.

Alfred can't believe his eyes as he mutters at the cat, "Little shit."

"What?"

He sits beside her on the sofa, "Nothing…um so how long have you been working downtown?"

Hero nudges her hand as she starts to pet him, "Well maybe a week or two before you." They listen to Hero's soft purring for a moment, "I…um wondered what you were doing while I was away." She doesn't know why she's said it; even though it's true she always felt he didn't care the same way about her as he did Natalia.

"Yeah?" He tries not to smile too wide as his heart beat quickens, "I kind of wondered the same thing about you…" He lets out a short nervous laugh surprised that he'd admit out loud so he quickly changes the subject, "Hey I have some drawings I've been working on. You wanna see them?"

Her eyes light up, "I'd love to." She stands and follows him into his bedroom, "Are they more heroes?" She asks as he pulls out a large file, "Oh wow."

"Yeah I've been working on a few ideas here and there." He looks down at one of a soldier, "See that one's from like 1945 and he's an allied dude." Alfred smiles thinking of his story line, "He fights in the Philippines and it's his story as he goes from island to island."

She nods as she flips though them only to stop at that doesn't quite fit into the group, "Al?" She stares at it a young woman in a light red dress, "Is…this me?"

He looks down and blinks at the pencil sketch, "Uh…" He lets out a laugh, "How did that get…um maybe." Alfred's face reddens, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to,"

"What's her story?" She asks softly looking up into his sky blue eyes. It's one of the many things she's always loved about him although she's always been afraid to admit it.

He stares into her shinning jade eyes before he inhales slowly, "She's a princess of sorts…she's tougher than shit but very kind and cares a lot about her people."

She nods moving closer to him an old spark rising to the surface, "A princess huh? Does she have a knight?"

"Well she can take care of her own," He realizes she's slowly getting closer and he smiles as he continues, "But there is one knight that watched her from afar and didn't know if she even saw him as more than a friend. But once she left he thought he'd never see her again and ever get the chance to tell her…"

Lili stands on her tiptoes, "Tell her what?" She's always hoped and prayed for this moment never thinking they would get this chance.

The tall man leans down slightly so they're face to face, "That…he always loved her and never wanted her to leave his side. He would be her hero and she his princess." He slowly wraps his arms around her thin waist and pulls her up to his lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck and as they break away she looks deep into his eyes, "My hero." Lili pulls him in closer kissing him again.

Alfred smiles as he leads her towards his bed and he purrs to her, "My princess." He lays her down gently unsure if he should do anymore but she pulls him in closer, "Are you sure? What if Vash…finds out?"

Lili smiles, "He's away for basic training and," She looks up at him for a moment, "Don't…don't you," She looks down suddenly unsure if he does feel the same spark, "Do you love me?"

He blinks surprised by the question, "Yes." He says sweetly knowing he should have told her that two years ago, "I've loved you for a long time." Alfred rests his hand on her thigh, "I just don't want to hurt you…"

She brushes a lock of honey blonde hair out of his face, "You won't. You could never hurt me."

* * *

Alfred turns over and stares at the clock reading midnight as he lets a small groan out, 'I'm dead…Vash is going to kill me and I'm going to look like fucking Swiss cheese. Then I'm going to hell where he'll do it all over again.' He turns over to the petite woman lying next to him sound asleep. He sits up and looks down at her angelic face and smiles, 'Vash is away at training. I'm not dead.'

Alfred stops cold and shakes his head as the sudden horrifying thought hits him, 'Holy shit! He's at training! He's not just going to shoot me but have some of his buddies hold me down and all take a fucking turn!'

"Al?" He looks back down at Lili as she gives him a sleepy smile, "My sweet hero, are you okay?"

His heart swells, "Hero?" He lets out a sweet laugh, "Your hero is awesome." He says kissing her lips, "But is my princess okay?"

She cuddles up to his warm strong chest, "As long as I have you."

He pulls her in closer and breathes in her sweet scent, "You'll always have me." He drifts off to sleep with her in his arms and a new thought in his mind, 'You can't shoot heroes. And even if he does…for her it would be worth it.'


	7. Making pastries

"Why the fuck are we making Strudel?" Arthur asks shaking his head at the cookbook in front of him, "That is the most bloody-"

Elizaveta gives him a cold stare as she finishes for him, "Best thing we could make because if you remember Iggy I. Am. Your. Boss."

The short blonde cringes at her nickname for him as he hears slight snickering from behind him, "Fine…" He mutters, "Fucking, Al get over here and make this shi-stuff."

Alfred quickly does what he's told and along with Feli gets to work on the delicate pastry dough as the kitchen door slowly closes behind him, "What are we making with these?"

Elizaveta smiles, "I was thinking an apple filling." She says seeing Arthur duck out the back door. He lights a thin cigarette as she leans against the back door, "Those will kill you one of these days."

"Yeah? And your husband doesn't know the first thing about running bars." He snaps back with a smirk, "Why do you let him in here Eliza?"

She sighs as she shakes her head, "Because I love him that's why."

He nods as the smoke in circles his head, "You love him…"

"Yeah and if he wants an Austrian dessert here or there, why not." Elizaveta gives him a big smile, "It's only for a day or two I promise then he'll go back home and work on some piano music."

"Fine, bloody hell I thought you were going to hit me with a fucking frying pan or something by the way you looked at me." Arthur flicks the cigarette butt away as he slowly walks back up the back stairs. She throws her arm across the door way stopping him, "What?"

She gives him a knowing smile, "Have you noticed that our prep cook is doing our sweet little waitress?"

"What?!" Arthur blinks confused, "How…why do you know this?"

A wicked glint appears in her eyes, "Because I'm a woman and I can pick up on these things and honestly I think it's so cute." She gives him a big smile, "Now if only you could find a nice woman."

He wants to beat his head against the wall, "Eliza…I had one remember? And we both know how that turned out so…stop trying to play matchmaker." He moves her arm, "And don't go messing with them, if they are then they are. Just leave them alone."

She shakes her head, "You know I can't help myself some times."

"Yeah…I know."

* * *

Lili gives Alfred a playful smile seeing the taller man with flour coating his face, "Al, I think you're wearing most of the flour." When he returns her smile she lets out a giggle before walking back out into the dining room, "Gil what are they making back there?"

The bartender just shrugs, "Some pastry thing." He reaches for a glass and starts to quickly clean it, "Damn dishwasher doesn't clean them completely." He complains quietly before looking though it to make sure it's clean, "Now it's awesome. Speaking of which," He grins at her, "Chickie what have you been doing with our prep cook?"

She turns wide eyed at him, "Gil! What are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to the awesome me so don't even try." He watches her hang her head, "Chickie?"

Lili wipes a table absentmindedly, "Well…maybe for three weeks…" she looks away ashamed of being caught, "I mean he's such a sweet man and he's-"

"I didn't ask for the details Chickie." He laughs going for another glass, "So are you living with him?"

"I thought you didn't want details?"

"Now I do."

Her face turns a deep crimson at the question, "That's none of your business."

"That's an awesome yes." He grins looking through the glass only to see her head drop again, "Lili?" He puts the glass down and stares at her, "He's not being un-awesome is he? Cause I'll kick his ass."

She forces a smile, "No big brother." Now she gives a small laugh as he rolls his eyes, "I just haven't been feeling well is all."

Gil walks out from behind the bar slightly concerned, "Do you want to go home?" When she shake her head he just nods, "Okay Chickie but if you feel really sick let the awesome me know."

"Sure Gil." Lili says in a small whisper before giving him a smile, "It's nothing some sleep won't help."


	8. A pain filled night

Alfred watches the two men dance to the sound of the ticket machine as he cuts a potato in awe, "Damn you guys are fast."

"Yeah it comes with practice." Arthur says going to his tickets, "Okay Feli I need two pastas all day."

"Pasta." Feli sings out with glee, "Maybe for tomorrow we could do a special pasta."

"Don't we always?" Arthur quickly plates a salmon on a dish and sets it on the table, "Ludwig!"

The tall man enters quickly and takes away the salmon along with a pasta dish, "Thank you Doisu." Feli winks at the blonde waiter.

"Feli we've talked about this."

"I know but it's really cute and you look like a Doisu." Feli answers going back to his pasta

"What does that mean anyway?" Alfred asks grabbing another potato.

Feli smiles at him, "It means Germany in Japanese and I think it really suits him." He blows a kiss to his boyfriend who merely smiles and walks back out into the dining room. "My sweet German man."

Arthur just shakes his head as he turns to see Alfred just as he slices his palm with a knife, "Now I told you to go slow." He sighs, "Yao get the first aid kit."

"Get it yourself you British bastard." Yao hollers from his spot from the dish room, "You got two hands."

"I also have tickets across the board now get over here and bring the fucking first aid kit." Arthur shakes his head, "Alfred start running warm water over it."

As soon as the water hits the bloody cut he winces from the sudden stinging, "Shit."

Instantly Yao is by his side pressing a small roll of gauze into his palm, "Don't get blood on the floor cause you'll be the one cleaning it up." The dishwasher says with a small grin, "It's not deep but it will hurt for a while."

The younger man grabs a glove, "Thanks Dude." Yao rolls his eyes before returning back to the dish room.

"You're welcome since somebody didn't feel like doing it." Yao's voice gets louder at the last part of the statement as Arthur shoots him a wicked glare.

"Shut up and go do something." The British man almost growls as another ticket prints out, "Two more pastas Feli."

"Pasta, pasta, pasta." Feli sings out grabbing another sauté pan, "Such a wonderful thing."

Now Alfred chuckles, "Yeah Dude."

"Please don't encourage him."

"Pasta."

* * *

Alfred looks around the dark street before looking back at his phone and the strange text on it, "What is so important?" Alfred thinks out loud as he crosses a yard towards his girlfriend's home, "Lili?"

The back door opens quickly and the petite figure pops out, "Shh, Al you have to be quiet or you'll wake up Daddy and big brother."

"I thought you said he was at training?"

She shakes her head, "He's home for a month so you have to be quiet or he'll find you."

He quickly nods and follows her inside, "So what's up?" He finally asks as he closes her bedroom door, "I know it had to be important." He doesn't want to stay long with her overly protective big brother in the next room.

She slowly walks over to her bed and her head drops, "Alfred…I have something to tell you."

Alfred's heart drops into his stomach as he sits beside her knowing instantly whatever it is isn't good, "What?"

Burying her head in her hands she whispers something nearly to faint to hear, "Al I'm…I'm pregnant."

He's heard every word but the thought is so foreign to him, "You're…are you sure?"

"Yeah…" she doesn't want to look at him, she can't. "I took a test this morning and I'm pregnant. I just didn't know how to tell you."

The blonde man doesn't know what to say or even what to do so he just holds her tight and lets her cry in his chest, "Lili…baby I'm so sorry." He kisses her temple trying not to let her see him shake, he wants to be strong for her, to be her hero but what can he do now?

Neither hear the door slowly open before the sound of a shotgun loading makes their blood run cold, "You fucker what are you doing here?"

Both look up to see Vash with his finger on the trigger, "Wait Dude it's not what it looks like." Alfred cries out looking down the barrel of the shotgun.

Lili tries to wipe a tear, "Please Vash he didn't do anything!"

"Don't give me that!" His jade eyes are full of rage, "I heard everything, he knocked you up."

Just as he pulls back the hammer a hand pulls the barrel down to the floor, "Don't fucking kill him here." The tall man turns his sites on his daughter, "Is this true? Did you defile yourself?"

Alfred stands up now angry himself, "Now wait a minute, she hasn't 'defiled' herself. And if you're angry at someone than it should be me."

Lili's father a tall blonde man shakes his head, "It takes two boy." He takes the gun from his oldest, "And since you decided to get yourself pregnant than you can find yourself somewhere else to live."

Lili's eyes fill with fear, "But Daddy…"

"No get the fuck out and don't ever come back." Her father motions them towards the front door with Vash watching from the sidelines. While he doesn't want his little sister to leave he doesn't want to anger his father more so he'll wait to get his revenge on the stupid blonde man.

Lili's only able to grab a few things and her car keys as the pair walks out into the darkness. Alfred only looks back once before resting his hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to drive?"

She quickly nods handing them to him as they walk up to the small car. She slides in with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Alfred…I'm so sorry. God I'm so sorry." She bites her lip trying to stop the tears.

He gives her hand a small squeeze, "No I'm sorry. Do you want to stay with me?"

Only now does she look up into his sweet face, "You don't have to Al."

"No I want to, I mean it's mine after all and," He gives her a warm smile, "I do love you Lili."

She forces a smile as she snuggles up close to him, "Thank you Al and I love you too."

He puts the car in drive and slowly starts his way home thinking one thing, 'Mattie's going to try to telepathically strangle me for this I just know it.'


	9. Simple questions

"Bro what do you think?" Alfred asks as he sits on his kitchen counter in near darkness rubbing his forehead slowly, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Matthew sighs into the phone, "Well since I can't exactly strangle you a country away I'm going to tell you."

"You didn't try telepathically?" He forces a smile if only to break the deep growing tension that's filling the room around him.

On the opposite side Matthew shakes his head leaning back on his headboard, "I tried but it sounds like you're still breathing. But if you want I'll try again in the morning." He can feel the panic and concern in his younger twin's voice and he wishes he could be there for both of them. But for now he'll just try to be the voice of reason. "She's going to be staying with you now."

Hero jumps up on the counter and mews at Alfred, "I know…what do you think Mama's going to say about this?" Alfred starts to scratch the Maine Coon behind the ears, "Not that she can kick me out again or anything but…"

"That her wayward son needs to learn his lesson the hard way and,"

"Blah, blah and some more blah."

"Exactly."

Alfred sighs listening to Hero's loud purring, "Dude…I don't know how we're going to raise this kid, Hell let alone have enough money to support it. Maybe we should-"

Matthew sits up, "Alfred F. Jones don't even go there! You may not still Catholic but your girlfriend and the mother of your child is."

The younger twin just stares at the closed bedroom door, "Yeah well what else should I think to do? I ruined her fucking life! I could have said no, I could have used protection, I could have-"

"Stop being so fucking selfish for once! Or so help me God my ass will be on the next plane home and I will beat some motherfucking sense into your thick head with my hockey stick!"

Alfred's eyes widen in at his brother's loud and rare outburst, "Mattie I…" He knows he's messed up big when his normally quiet sweet brother swears like that to him. "Then what do I do now?"

It takes a moment for Matthew to calm down and answer him, "Where is she?"

"In the bedroom and she hasn't left since I brought her home an hour ago." He turns back to the bedroom sure he can hear soft crying just beyond the thin wall.

"Okay Alfred and I can't believe I'm going to say this but…for once go in there and be the hero."

"What?"

"You heard me. She needs a hero right now and guess what that's you."

Alfred jumps off the counter, "What do I do? What do I say to her?"

"Just comfort her Al. It will come to you what to say and do."

"Okay. Thanks Bro I'll talk to you later." With that Alfred hangs up and runs a shaky hand though his short wheat blonde hair before knocking on the bedroom door, "Lili?"

She looks up from the edge of the bed where she's been sitting curled up with a pillow, "Yes Al?" She quickly wipes her eyes as he sits beside her.

He still doesn't know what to do or say as they now sit in silence staring at each other, "I…um…" He lets his eyes sink down to her stomach and he's not sure why but he reaches out and gingerly touches it. He doesn't feel anything but he doesn't move his hand away as he inches closer to her petite body, "I meant what I said…every word."

She nods letting him take her into his arms, "So…you want me to keep it?" Her voice cracks a little like she's on the verge of tears again.

"That's your choice and whatever you decide then that's what we'll do." He slowly lies back with her safe in his arms.

Lili closes her soft jade eyes breathing in his strong musky smell, "I…love it already."

"Good." He kisses her golden halo, "Cause…I do too." Although he's terrified he's telling her the truth. He loves her and their child she's now carrying and he hates that the thought ever crossed his mind in the first place.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

She takes his bandaged hand into hers, "What did you do to your hand?"

* * *

Francis looks around the kitchen with a wicked grin, "Okay I want to know and you must tell me ze truth."

Arthur rolls his eyes as he walks into the walk in refrigerator just beside Alfred's prep station, "Don't you have I don't know some waiting to do?"

The French man ignores him and continues, "Top or Bottom?"

While Alfred can't believe his ears Yao snickers beside him, "Really? You French Pervert." Yao thinks it over for a moment before answering, "Top."

"Oui and what about you my little Italian?"

Feli looks up from cutting a sprig of parsley, "Why do you want to know what me and Ludwig do?" He shrugs slightly with a little smirk, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Oh?" Francis lets out a deep laugh, "I taught you well over the years didn't I? Fine while I love to be on top…" He leans towards Alfred with a devilish grin, "I don't mind bottoming every once and a while."

Alfred inches away as Arthur walks out with a bag of carrots, "What the fuck are you doing to my prep cook this time you bloody fucker?"

"Just asking a question…now Feli?" Francis turns back to the Italian man, "You promised."

The short man thinks for a moment, "Bottom but only after some nice foreplay."

"This is a kitchen not your personal Fifty shades of Grey!"

Francis' eyes widen, "You've actually read the trilogy?"

The Chef's face reddens, "No, one porn is the same as the next and that's not the point."

"What is your point?" Francis is now intrigued by the shorter man, "And do you mind lending me your copy? Mine got…dirty."

Alfred swears he can see a small vein in Arthur's neck actually bulge to near popping, "My point is GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" He grabs the nearest object to the dismay of Feli.

"No if you're going to hit him use a lemon. These tomatoes are too good to be wasted like that." The Italian says taking the tomato from Arthur's hand, "Here."

By the time Arthur looks back at his target Francis is laughing out the door, "French bastard."

Yao appears next to Alfred with a wicked grin on his face, "Too bad we didn't finish…but what is it Al? Top or bottom?"

"Yao go do some motherfucking dishes!"

Alfred's face turns a deep red as he looks away, "I…um…I'm straight Dude."

The Chinese man lets out a laugh, "Top! Okay so we have two tops and one bottom. So Arthur?"

The chef shakes his head, "What the bloody fuck did I just say?"

"Go do some motherfucking dishes but asshole there aren't any right now, so I'll ask again." Yao gives the emerald eyed man a smirk although he slightly hides behind the tall teen just in case a lemon is thrown his way. "Arthur?"

Arthur shoots him a evil glare before he finally sighs, "Why does it matter?...Top…"

Yao cocks his head as if surprised, "Really? You look like a bottom man to me." With that he races back to the dish room as a lemon rockets past his head, "Well you do."

"For all those at the door listening need I remind them I have a son! I'm straight so deal with it Frog it's not going to happen." Arthur turns to see the blonde man duck back behind the door, "Stupid asshole." He mutters going back to his carrots.

Alfred dares to look up, "You…have a son?"

"Yes he's about three." Arthur says not looking up from his work, "Why is that surprising?"

"Well…you're really young…" Alfred stops he's one to talk so he just takes a carrot and starts to peel it slowly unaware that both chefs are now looking at him slightly concerned at his sudden quiet demeanor.

Both men exchange looks before Arthur clears his throat, "Al? Are you okay?" The tall man quickly nods still not looking up from his carrot, "Okay but if you want to talk we're right here."

"Ve, you probably see us more than your family." Feli laughs turning to his pasta, "I know I haven't see Romano in about two weeks."

"He works next door. How can you not see him in two weeks!"

Feli shrugs, "Oh he started calling Ludwig names again and I told him to stop or I won't come over so…I give him another two weeks before he gets Antonio to apologize for him."

Alfred just shakes his head peeling the carrot as both look his way again, Feli whispers to his chef, "Arthur maybe after dinner tonight…"

"Yeah I know…and I know I'm probably going to need a drink."


	10. Hard answers

Arthur takes a swing of his drink, "God this beer tastes like shit." He says before taking another sip as Gilbert shakes his head.

"Then why are you taking another sip?" Gilbert asks reaching for the shot glasses.

Arthur nods to the bartender, "Cause it's what's here, now Alfred." He turns to the man next to him, "Are you sure you're okay because you've been quiet all day."

Gilbert sets down a shot next to Arthur before sitting one in front of himself, "Yes it's not like you and Lili to be so quiet so here's what we're going to do. You tell us what's going on and if you're being un-awesome we're going to take you outside and kick your ass,"

"What is this we shit?" Arthur asks taking the shot into his hand.

"Or if it's something else, hey at least we're prepared." Both man quickly down the brown liquid, "Damn that's smooth."

"Wanker I wanted Irish whiskey not American."

"You get what you get."

Arthur rolls his eyes as Alfred clears his throat, "I…um…" He looks down at his soda and starts to play with his straw, "I don't know what you mean by un-awesome but…"

"Abusing her." Gilbert says coldly watching the teen man.

Alfred's face shoots up instantly his eyes wide with anger, "I would never do that to her! I won't, couldn't hurt the…" He stops himself as he bites his lower lip looking back down at his soda.

Arthur catches this instantly and touches the younger man's shoulder gently, "You won't hurt the?"

He takes a deep breath knowing they won't just let him walk away now but he still can't face them, "The…mother of my child…" He buries his face in his hands as he leans somewhat over the bar, "I…got her pregnant."

Both men exchange looks before Arthur moves a little closer to Alfred, "It will be okay Al…trust me." He gives Alfred a kind smile, "Does both your parents know?"

At this Alfred gives a pained laugh, "Yeah hers kicked her out and mine probably wishes they had the chance to kick me out again or maybe strangle me."

Arthur nods understanding instantly, "Do you two have a place to go?"

"Yeah, I got an apartment but I don't know what we're going to do." Alfred for once in two days feels some kind of relief finally able to talk to someone face to face, "I'm…"

"Scared?" Arthur finishes as he takes out a photo, "Yeah it's scary at times." He hands the small photo of a blonde haired toddler to Alfred, "That's Peter and I was maybe a year older than you when we had him."

The younger man nods before handing the photo back, "He's cute Arthur."

Gilbert leans in to the pair, "Arthur why don't you take him home."

"Yeah come on Al." Arthur stands, "Just put it all on my tab." He takes Alfred's shoulder and walks with him out into the darkness, "You can come to us you know."

"I know it's just sometimes…"

Arthur chuckles sliding into the driver's seat "Think of it as a dysfunctional family of sorts, now where do you live?"

* * *

"Good morning Chickie." Gilbert smiles as Lili walks in for her morning shift, "How are you today?"

She forces a smile unwilling to say how sick she actually feels, "Fine Gilbert."

"Hmm you don't look fine." He says walking over to the short girl, "Honestly you look like shit."

Lili shakes her head now annoyed at the bartender, "Oh that's…" Her face quickly turns a light green and quickly Gilbert holds out his small trash can for her.

"It's okay Chickie…" He gives her a small smile sitting her down at a table, "Just take a moment."

She sits nodding, "I know you guys know but…I don't want any special treatment."

He lets out a small laugh, "Special treatment? Oh Chickie I can't promise that, even how awesome I am…I'm still human."

"And you care?" Lili gives him a smile.

He blinks, "Did I say that? Hmm…" He returns her smile, "Yeah the awesome me cares." Gilbert lets out a laugh as he hears the morning yelling coming from the kitchen, "I better go make sure Arthur doesn't kill Francis this morning."

Gilbert walks in to the loud kitchen and sighs, "Really?! This isn't awesome!" He cries out seeing a thin layer of white flour coating everything including all the men and Elizaveta in the small kitchen, "The awesome me isn't cleaning this up."

Arthur shakes the flour out of his hair, "Well that was fun."

"Iggy Dear? What the hell just happened?" Elizaveta asks as soon as the shock wears off.

Both turn to Feli who has Alfred wrapped in a bear hug, "Oh why didn't you tell us? Alfred I'm so happy for you." The Italian man lets out a sweet laugh, "I want to make you both some of my really special pasta."

Arthur just shakes his head, "Well next time we need to tell Feli something let's take the flour out of his hands first and make sure he stays away from the fan."

Elizaveta just nods looking back towards Alfred trying to break free of the shorter man's death grip, "Yeah and I know what you're thinking Arthur." She gives him a warm smile, "Start training him and while it wouldn't be more than a dollar raise it should still help."

"Thank you Eliza, I know how hard it is being this young and forced to grow up." Arthur reaches for his pack of cigarettes, "Feli let him go and grab a broom."

Elizaveta follows him out into the open air, "How is he anyway?"

"Same old little wanker." Arthur smiles as he says it, "He's gotten in his head to start calling me Mum though." He chuckles as Elizaveta lets out a laugh, "Yeah what am I going to do with my little bugger."

"I don't know but you need to bring him over again so I can see him."

"I will and I'll start training our new line cook tonight." He flicks away the ash, "He has potential and I see that spark whether he knows it or not."

"Good, then I'm home and taking a shower but I'll be back later." She gives him one more smile, "But just so I know…are you trying to prevent another you Iggy?"

He doesn't look at her as he sighs, "I might just be…but I don't see her running off Eliza."

"You see him doing that?"

The chef just shrugs, "We'll know soon enough."


	11. Marry me?

Alfred smiles as he looks down at his sleeping girlfriend curled up on his couch, "Aww…" He chuckles to himself as he scoops her up in his arms, "I didn't think my couch is that comfy."

"It's not." She answers slowly opening her sleepy eyes, "Are you hungry?"

He slowly lets her down, "I could eat." He smiles at her as they walk into the small kitchen and opens the cabinet, "Peanut butter sandwiches sound good?"

She rubs her stomach slowly, "Okay and you know maybe I should go shopping tomorrow after I go see my brother."

His eyes grow wide with a knowing fear, "Um…why are you going to see Vash?"

"He packed up some things for me to pick up," She takes Alfred's hand seeing the fear in his eyes; "You can come with me if you want."

Alfred knows it's more than a question but more like a plea, "Sure Babe…" He hands her a sandwich praying this won't be his last meal. "What are we getting anyway?"

She takes a bite, "Um just some clothes, books and a few other things…why are you worried?"

"Me?" He nearly chokes on his sandwich, "Of course not, why would I be worried?" He forces a smile as he cleans up their late night dinner, "Why don't you go to bed I'll be in soon." He watches her get ready for bed before he sinks into the couch and takes out his drawing pad, "Hero…if he kills me tomorrow then at least I have this story finished."

Hero purrs as he nestles below Alfred's feet, "Hmm…" Alfred reaches for a pencil and starts to rapidly sketch for nearly an hour before a hand rests on his shoulder, "Lili, why are you still up?"

She gives him a puzzled look, "I could ask you the same." She looks over his shoulder at the drawing below, "Oh that's really good Al."

He hands the pad over, "Thanks." He watches her for a moment before he stands and stretches, "Okay, let's get to bed." She hands it over before they crawl into bed.

He takes her into his arms and pulls her in close, "You don't have to come tomorrow and Vash is going back to his base at the end of the week."

"I want to come really." Alfred kisses her temple as he wraps his arms around her waist, "It's not like he'd kill me right?"

* * *

Alfred lets out a nervous laugh now looking down the barrel of a long rifle, "V-Vash I didn't mean to do anything honest." He slowly stands with his hands up and his eyes locked with Vash's rage filled ones, "And think of Lili please!"

Vash cocks the rifle, "I am and honestly she would be better without you," He shakes his head, "In fact the only reason you're still with her is because you knocked her up."

Now Alfred stares back, "That's not true Dude I love her and I would do anything for her."

"You're full of shit!"

"I am not I love her and our baby and I don't give a damn what you think or what you do because nothing is going to change that!" Now he grabs the barrel and pulls it down with all his strength, "So you can fucking pull that trigger cause it's not going to change a damn thing!"

Lili can't believe her eyes, she left them alone for five minutes and now her brother is trying to kill her boyfriend again, "Stop it, please." She cries out as both turn to stare at her.

Vash pulls the gun upward again, "You asshole you're making her cry!"

"Me?! You're the one pointing the gun you trigger happy jackass!" Alfred shakes his head letting go of the barrel, "You're the one making her cry not me!"

Vash for a moment lowers his rifle, "For now yes but what happens when you get tired of her and leave? What then?" His eyes narrow, "Like you did with Natalia?"

The taller teen just stares stunned for a moment, "She fucking cheated on me then when I kicked her ass to the curb she claimed she was pregnant! She never loved me." He inhales slowly, "What do I have to prove to you that your sister is in good hands?"

He looks over at his sister as she wipes her eyes before turning back to Alfred as he lowers his weapon, "Marry her."

Alfred just blinks unsure if he heard him right, "W-What?"

"You heard me. You take her down to the courthouse Monday and you marry her." He watches Alfred for a moment hoping the man with shake his head no so he can finally pull the trigger and watch him fall but even he's surprised by Alfred's answer.

The nineteen year old looks over at his girlfriend who now is only starting to show, "Would you?"

"Would I what?" Lili asks slowly walking towards the two still unsure what's going on between the men, "Would I marry you?"

"Yeah, Babe would you marry me? I mean I was going to ask you eventually anyway." He smiles nervously at her, "And I know it's not as pretty or nice as I'm sure you always imagined your wedding day would be but um…" He slowly kneels down to her, "Would you marry me?"

She looks deep into his sweet caring eyes before simply nodding, "Of course I'll marry you Alfred." She lets out a giggle as he wraps his arms around her, "I love you Al."

Alfred embraces her gently, "I love you too."

For a moment Vash just watches the pair before slowly taking the bullet out of the chamber and putting it off to the side, "This doesn't mean I still don't hate you Alfred…but it does mean I won't kill you."

"Thanks Dude…I think."


	12. Time in the walk in

Nervously Alfred sways back and forth all morning trying to keep his mind on prep work but his thoughts constantly go back to his girlfriend…or should he really say fiancé waiting for their lunch break and their time at the courthouse just down the block. "Al?" Arthur looks over at the swaying man, "Do you need to talk about it?"

Alfred looks over into concerned emerald eyes, "Not really but um…I might be a little late coming back from my break."

"Why?" He tries not to sound concerned with little luck, "You know it's not too safe venturing away from Second Street."

"I'm just going down to the Courthouse I'll be fine."

Arthur stops and stares at the younger man, "Again I ask why."

Now Alfred gives him a nervous smile, "Um, well I'm getting my marriage license and yeah." His face turns a slight red, "It's not much but,"

"Do you need a witness?"

The younger man just stares before shaking his head, "No but thanks Dude."

Soon lunch is over and Alfred leads Lili down the street towards the older large building with Vash right behind, "Al…"

"I want to make you a promise Lili and I don't know when but I want to give you the wedding you deserve one day although it might take a few years," He kisses her temple, "I will."

She has to force the tears away as she manages a soft nod, "Okay and our baby could be…the flower girl."

He stops and looks down at her, "Are we having a girl?"

"Yeah." She says it as he scoops her up and races towards the courthouse, "Al slow down it's not going anywhere."

He stops at the steps, "No but I can't be late to my own wedding." She lets out a small giggle as she kisses his cheek, "What kind of hero would I be if I did that?"

"My hero."

* * *

The walk in refrigerator is much smaller and older than most on the street and it's one light gives off a strange artificial glow, "Cheap Bastard…" Arthur mutters to himself as he tries to find the shrimp he brought the other day.

"Arthur." Francis calls out sweetly to the chef as he stands by the open door, "Oh Arthur."

Arthur looks back, "For the last time I am straight. Just because you swing every way doesn't mean I do."

"Aww but Arthur it's not that bad and if you want…" He gives the chef a wicked grin, "I'll let you have your way with me. Hell I'll even scream out your name if you hit the right spots."

The British man nearly drops the shrimp in his hands, "You…you…"

"Have I broken you mon bella?" Francis lets out a sweet laugh seeing Arthur's face redden, "Oh we'll it's nothing I can't fix."

"I'd rather spend a night in this fucking walk in in the fucking dark with my ex-girlfriend up my ass than do anything with you."

Francis nods, "Okay…" Quickly Francis slams the door shut and locks it, "While I can't arrange your sweet ex, I can arrange an hour or two alone." He listens to Arthur pound on the door, "What? Come on one date and I'll let you out."

Arthur shakes his head as he sits down on a crate, "Go fuck yourself because when I get out of here I'm going to take my cleaver and cut off your diseased dick!"

Francis lets out a deep laugh as he walks away, "It's not diseased, it just itches a lot."

Sighing Arthur looks around before reaching for his phone only to find no signal, "Yeah figures…" He does the only thing he can think of so he pulls out a pen and paper and starts to do inventory, "Damn I hope Alfred comes back soon, I hate doing fuckin inventory."

Just as he finishes counting the limes the walk in door swings open, "Arthur? What are you doing? I've been looking for you for like an hour."

"I've been doing inventory since a certain asshole locked me in here." Arthur pockets his paper as he smiles at his line cook, "So is Lili now Mrs. Jones?"

Alfred's face reddens, "Yeah." He moves slightly to let his cold chef out, "Are you okay? You look like your freezing."

"I am but I have a plan on getting him back but…" He looks over at the tickets, "Have you been working the line by yourself?"

"Um yeah I mean Feli isn't back from his break yet and I couldn't find you so," He shrugs giving Arthur a shy smile, "Is that okay?"

Arthur races to the small line of tickets, "What's your time on these?"

"Eight minutes and most of these are done." Alfred quickly takes down half of the tickets as Arthur smiles, "Is that good? I mean should I have tried harder to find you?"

"While I would have liked to have been out of there earlier, you're doing just fine." Arthur takes up his spot behind the line, "In fact when Feli comes back while don't you take the rest of the night off."

"Really? Why Dude?"

The older man chuckles, "One because it's going to be slow tonight and two you just got married today,"

"Arthur…"

"Go home and be with your wife." Arthur lets out a laugh grabbing a sauté pan, "Trust me we'll be okay."

Alfred returns to his spot behind the line, "Thank you Arthur."

"Don't mention it."


	13. Revenge

The kitchen is slow on the Monday night and every time Francis walks in to pick up an order the Frenchman is bold enough to wink at the Chef. But instead of throwing something Francis' way Arthur buys his time to take his revenge on the front of the house manager. It's one of the real reasons he sent the newlywed home for the night, he didn't want to kill the man in front of the teenager although he would be strong enough to help bury the body.

"Arthur?" Francis sings out to the English man, "Are you still mad at me?" He sweetly says leaning across the table to meet the slightly younger man's eyes, "I really am sorry so you should let me make it up to you."

He lets out a small laugh, "I bet you are sorry in fact that's why you left me in there then told Alfred not to use the walk in and that I stepped out to grab a pack of cigarettes." His emerald eyes narrow slightly as his hand reaches down for a long metal spoon hidden below.

Francis can't help himself as he grabs a pair of tongs, "Oh but Arthur you know I don't mean anything." He slowly pokes the Chef on the shoulder with the tongs, "Come on."

"Alright." Arthur smiles sweetly at the man "Let me come around the front." He's thought it all out and moves closer to the door leading into the dining room so the only place for Francis to run is out the back door. He keeps the spoon hidden before facing the Frenchman. "Now you bloody fucker tell me again what are you going to do?" Arthur holds the metal spoon tight as Francis sees the pure rage in the man's eyes.

Francis does the only thing he can think of to escape the enraged man now coming at him so he darts out the back door into the cool night and races down the back alley still clinging to the pair of thongs, "AHHHH Arthur!" He screams looking back to see Arthur now armed with a broom handle.

"I'm going to cram this so far up your French ass you'll be spitting out toothpicks!" Arthur swings the broom handle wildly before Francis disappears around the corner. Arthur slowly his pace before hearing a woman scream followed by what sounds like a spray can then Francis screaming in pure pain. "The fuck?" He rounds the corner letting out a laugh at the sight of Francis curled up in a ball on the dirty sidewalk, "Serves you right."

"She fucking sprayed me with mace!" Francis cries out as he feels Arthur's hand pulling him up, "What did I do to deserve this!"

The shorter man just sighs, "Really? Do you have to ask that? It's called karma you stupid French bastard! I'm just surprised you haven't been sprayed before."

"This is no time to be an ass!"

"Oh then would you rather I leave you here? Cause I see some nice drunk men coming this way and I'm sure they'll help you home." Arthur's lying but his co-worker deserves every moment of pain as Francis clings tight to his jacket.

"Arthur please I can't see…" Francis knows enough not to touch his eyes but the pain is overwhelming, "I…please help me…"

The chef leads the now blinded man back up the alley, "Fine but I mean it Francis if you do something like that again I will beat you with my broom and hide your bloody body in the bowls of the basement for the rats to eat!" He doesn't really mean it but he has to get the point across.

"Okay…" Francis mutters as they walk back into the kitchen, "Feli, Yao?" He feels hands on his arms as he's lead away with snickering all around him, "It's not funny!"

Yao shakes his head barely holding back his laughter, "No it really is."

* * *

Arthur opens his front door slowly trying not to disturb anyone within but quickly he's hit with the strong smell of cigarette smoke, "Allistor why are you still up?" He asks his oldest brother sitting on his couch with a cigarette in one hand and a whiskey in the other, "Is that my special whiskey?"

The red head smirks slightly bringing the drink to his lips, "It was your special whiskey and last time I checked I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Fine." Arthur plops down on one of his chairs and lets out a small sigh, "Is he asleep?"

"Now he is. It took him four hours to finally calm down enough to fall asleep and if he's not better by tomorrow I'm taking him to the doctor." Allistor brings his cigarette up to his lips watching the young father's eyes grow wide with fear, "Relax Arthur the lad will be fine in a few days or so."

Arthur stand and sighs, "I can't relax now." He leaves his brother in the living room and walks up the stairs into his young son's room. Quietly he walks in and looks down at his son's sleeping face, "Hello Love." He coos softly as he gingerly touches his son's warm cheek, "My poor boy…"

Peter lets out a small whimper as he stirs now looking up at his father with blue eyes on the verge of tears, "Mummy…"

Arthur mentally curses his brothers as he gently picks up his son in his arms, "Daddy Love, Daddy." Peter lets out another whine as he clings to his father's chest, "And Daddy's right here." He turns towards the door to see his brother watching him, "What?"

The other man enters and rests his hand on the toddler's forehead before stroking the boy's wheat blonde hair, "He's still pretty damn warm…we could try giving him so whiskey like Mum used to do."

"I'm not giving him alcohol…but do we have anything we could give him?" He looks down at his son as he continues to whimper softly in his father's arms.

Allistor sighs walking towards the bathroom, "Let me look."

"Mummy…"

He wants to roll his eyes so bad, "Daddy Love. Come on call me Daddy."

"Daddy…"

Arthur smiles, "There you go." He kisses his son's temple as he walks down the hall towards his own room, "Do you want to sleep with Daddy tonight?" Peter nods quickly, "Okay." Allistor returns as Arthur lays his son on his bed, "What's that?"

"Some children's thing…look just give it to him and both of you try to go to sleep." Allistor tosses him the bottle before walking out and back to his whiskey.

A smile appears on Arthur's face, "Thank you Mum." He calls out to his brother before turning back to his son, "Okay Love will you take this for Daddy?" Peter shakes his head quickly his face flushed and wet with sweat. Arthur looks back at the door before muttering to his son, "Will you take this for Mummy?" And with that Peter opens his mouth wide for Arthur, "Oh Peter…"

"Mummy I don't feel good." The toddler says watching his father change into his boxers before slipping into bed with him. "Mummy."

Arthur takes him into his arms, "Shh, Peter it's okay." He curls up with his son safely in his arms, "I'm right here and I know you don't feel good but tomorrow Uncle Allistor will make it all better I promise."

The small boy nuzzles into his father's chest as his father gently hums him to sleep, "Mummy…"

"Good night my sweet little prince." Arthur kisses the top of the boy's head before watching his brother close the door, "Mummy's not going anywhere."


End file.
